


Withdrawal

by Prysms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bun is an adrenaline junkie, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Drug Use, Sad Fluff, Sorry bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prysms/pseuds/Prysms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunbun likes living life on the edge... too close to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

When Bunbun wakes up, it's already late afternoon and the sunlight pours into her eyes. She shrinks back from the stinging brightness and buries her face in her pillow. Her head is pounding so badly, she actually worries for a second that it'll fall off. She can feel her hands shaking and wills them to be still.

Finally she pushes herself out of bed and shuffles towards the doorway of her bedroom. Halfway there, she stubs her toe on something sharp and hops backwards, wincing. It's her sword, still lying where she dropped it the day before. After a moment's thought, she scoops it up, grabs a set of armor and a handful of drugs from a nearby chest, and heads to the PvP portal.

Most days don't start like this for her. But Bunbun finds herself seeking out fights more often than ever and wonders why. She writes it off to missing the old days of NightWatch, but she knows it's something else. Something she's afraid to face.

There's no one already in the arena, so she stands and waits for a challenger, toying with a single sage crystal while she watches the frightened faces on the platform above her. They gather at the edge, not quite close enough to fall, but close enough for her to see the fear in their eyes and hear their hushed whispers. Good, she thinks.

Finally, right before she's about to give up and leave, three figures arrayed in diamond armor wielding enchanted axes drop from the safe zone and charge. Bunbun grips the sage crystal so tightly, it shatters and the edges bite into her palm. She can feel the drug burn in her blood all the way to her brain and when it hits, it feels as if she's been seeing the world in black and white her entire life and everything is in color for the first time. The familiar battle rage clouds her vision with red as new strength and energy surges through her limbs.

When the first player is close enough to hit her, she sidesteps his first clumsy swing and hacks at his exposed left side with her sword. He stumbles, thrown off balance, and crashes into one of his teammates. Bunbun races in a quick circle until she's standing behind them, and thrusts her blade through the space between his helmet and chest plate with such force that both pieces of armor splinter into crystal shards. Bright red blood sprays the two remaining attackers as the body of the first collapses in a twitching heap.

The two are more wary now, circling around her in opposite directions so that she's forced to turn her back on one. She doesn't like this, and backs away to keep both in view. She fishes an enchanted golden apple from her limited supplies and devours it. Magical barriers against physical damage and fire snap into place around her, and her brief exhaustion is replaced by new vigor.

Finally they charge from both sides, axes raised. She tries to dodge, but one of the blades connects with her chestplate, leaving a deep gash in the crystal surface. Bunbun retaliates with a counterstrike that cuts across his arm, making blood run down to his hand and loosen his grip on his weapon. His teammate leaps in front of him to protect him as he frantically tries to heal himself.

Bunbun sheaths her sword and slides on a set of spiked brass knuckles. Her best bet is to disarm his weapon before he can recover. She punches the shielding teammate in the jaw, stunning him, then tackles the wounded fighter, successfully wresting the axe from his grip.

He gapes at her, frozen in shock. Weaponless, he raises one arm as a reflex to defend himself as she strikes his head from his shoulders.

The last attacker breaks down and flees. Bunbun dearly wants to go after him but she can feel the effects of the drug leaving her. The red surging across her vision is subsiding and she feels exhausted, completely drained. _Maybe if I just sit down for a second..._ Her legs barely support her for the duration of her teleport back to the safe zone before she collapses.

She can hear someone shouting at her, but the voice is faint, as if from a great distance. Bunbun tries to open her eyes to see who it is and tell them to stop, but it feels like too much effort. When she tries turning away from the source of the voice, her limbs feel like they've been filled with lead.

"...Bun? Can you hear me?"

Oh, it's Rasputin. How nice of him to stay with her while she falls asleep.

"Please, Bun, answer..."

She truly wants to answer but she's too tired. Why is he so insistent? If only he could just let her sleep...

"You can't sleep, if you sleep, you'll die! Bun, please, stay with me..."

His voice breaks and she opens her eyes, startled. Rasputin's head is bowed and tears are dropping onto the back of her hand, which he's holding in a death grip. This isn't right. He never cries.

"Don't... " Bunbun murmurs. Her voice is so weak, she wonders if he can hear her at all. She clears her throat and tries again. "I won't have you crying, particularly not over me."

He looks up, startled. "Bun, oh my god... I thought I'd lost you there." Rasputin puts his arm around her shoulders and props her up against a stone brick wall. She looks around and realizes she's at her omega plot. How long has she been here?

Rasputin pushes the neck of a bottle against her lips and pours a thick, syrupy sweet liquid down her throat. She nearly gags but manages to swallow it all. It's a healing potion.

"How-" the potion catches in her throat and she coughs. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," says Rasputin hoarsely. "But you were running a massive fever the whole time... and you stopped breathing about five minutes ago. I couldn't find your pulse Bun, I thought you were dead and I was alone..."

"I would never leave you," she whispers, and as she says it, she knows it's true. She would have let go and drifted away into the void long ago but he's the tether holding her to life. 

"I know."

She leans into him, suddenly feeling very cold all over. Was that what dying felt like? The potion has pushed away the numbing exhaustion from earlier and now she feels only terror for what lies beyond.

"You can sleep now Bun, you're safe. I just had to get you to take the potion." He moves away as if to leave, but she holds onto him.

"Stay. Please."

He looks at her with new concern. "Is everything okay?"

"No," she whispers. "I'm not okay. I'm falling apart Ras, and you're holding me together." Her hands are shaking again. "

He sits back down and wraps his arms around her. "I'm right here Bun. I always will be."

She wants to say something else, but she barely has time to close her eyes before finally falling asleep.


End file.
